


Northern Lights

by MarinaScarlet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Own characters (minor appearances)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby Lucas and Belle French are a brilliant couple of detectives who work for the FBI. After solving a case in New York, Interpol asks for help to the FBI to solve a case of some brutal murderings in Finland. The couple will go there without knowing exactly what they will find. Will they survive to the mysterious murderer and will they solve the case?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> The places in the story exist, each one of them. I will provide photos of my own for some places so you can see where the action is settled and getting more into the story. The music also plays an important role in the story, so I really recommend you to listen to each track in each chapter. And this is my first OUAT fanfiction settled in an AU, so please, although constructive criticism is welcome, don’t be cruel with me.

_The cold air of the winter filled up her lungs, while she was standing alone in the middle of a forest, looking at the full moon. She could only hear the wind howling in the trees and her own breathing. It was accelerated, as if she had ran a lot, running away from somebody._

_Or running away of something._

_She had marks of claws in her arms, and she started to smell blood. Her clothes were torn and her body was full of wounds. The pain was intense; she barely could stand on her feet. She was afraid, and she wanted to scream, but she couldn’t cast any sound; she was speechless._

**_Run._ **

_A voice was coming from the depths of the forest. She looked around her but there was nobody._

**_Run, girl. Or it will be too late._ **

_She started to run, but she was so hurt she couldn’t make a step without falling to the ground. She crawled in the ground of the forest, trying to reach a safe place, a cabin, a house, even a cave._

**_Run, for God’s sake!_ **

_“I CAN’T!” she yelled, hurting her throat. “I’m hurt, I can’t run, neither walk. Why don’t you help me? If there’s somebody there, please, help me!”_

_And then, she heard something approaching her. She remained silent and quiet, just to see if there was a menace or if there was someone who was going to help her. She heard behind her a grunt, there was a werewolf surrounding her. She tried to get up, but she couldn’t._

**_RUN, GIRL! RUN!_ **

_In a desperate try to keep the beast out, she threw a rock to it, but that made the wolf angrier. It started to run towards her, and it jumped into her face._

_The girl screamed while the wolf opened his mouth to bite her._

She woke up suddenly, screaming out loud an incomprehensible word and clinging to the sheets.

-Belle! Calm dawn, darling. It was only a nightmare.  
-Ruby… It was the same nightmare. It was the wolf again. – She started to cry. – I was in the forest, I was badly injured. There was blood everywhere and…  
-Shh… Belle, look at me. – She hugged her and made the girl look into her eyes. – Nightmares aren’t real. Now you’re here with me, safe. Nothing will harm you while I’m by your side, alright?  
-I’m so frightened of these nightmares, Ruby. Almost every night the things go this way. I’m afraid that some time, they will come true. The nightmares represent my fears.   
-I think we should take you to the psychologist, maybe he could help you. – Ruby stood up of the bed and pulled her hair out in an attempt to calm herself and trying to think about a solution to Belle’s problem. – Why don’t you take some pills for sleeping, like valerian or tranquilizers? If you take them, you probably won’t dream, so the nightmares won’t appear.  
-I’d prefer to stay awake. I don’t like to take pills or medicines. They may affect my ability to analyze, and I don’t want that.  
-But if you still having those nightmares and you don’t sleep in a proper way, your ability will be affected too. You should consider that, Belle.  
-By the moment, I won’t take anything. – She stood up from the bed. – I’m going to prepare myself a tea and I’m going to read until sunrise. Tomorrow I will call the FBI psychologist.

She left her room while Ruby sat on the bed, massaging his temples. She was also stressed; she was worried about those nightmares and its meaning. She wanted to help Belle with that problem, but she was really stubborn; it was going to be complicated to solve it. If she let the nightmares take control of her life, she would be screwed. Ruby knew better than anyone that those dreams were affecting her normal life: she was always looking if somebody was following her, or she was continuously checking her body looking for marks of claws or deep cuts. She was starting to be paranoid, and paranoia leads to dementia. She doesn’t want her to end up in that way; Belle had some problems with her past, and adding the symptoms of dementia would only strengthen it.

Belle went to the kitchen and started to prepare her tea, that night she would have an Earl Grey.  She put the pot with water into the fire to boil it, and she took also the milk and the sugar. She cleaned her face with cold water, and she pulled out her hair into a ponytail.

She hate the nightmares, and she missed to sleep without trouble, but she didn’t want to take anything for sleeping, neither to recover herself for illnesses unless it was strictly necessary. When Belle was a child, she was a very sickly girl, she spent most of the time in the hospital with medication and that affected ser in a serious way: some of the medicines she took were experimental, and made her a very quiet and insecure girl, afraid of everything around her, even of people. She didn’t have many friends, in fact, Ruby was her only and true friend. Both were raised in the same town, by the same teachers and almost by the same family: Ruby was an orphan, her parents died in a car accident, and she was living with her Granny; Belle lost her mother as she gave birth her, and he lived with her father, who didn’t care much of her. She spent most of the time with Ruby and her grandmother. When they grew up, they went to the police academy of Boston, in order to become detectives. Since they were children, they always liked solving mysteries and they both wanted to help people, mostly because they felt unprotected and very vulnerable to everything, mostly to people.

The water boiled and Belle took it off of the fire. She put it on her special cup for tea and added the Earl Grey, a bit of milk and two small spoons of sugar. She picked up the mug and went to the living room, where her library was placed and her couch, reserved only for reading and listening to music. She was a woman with little obsessions, she had specific places to do some things, and she organized the house such that she could localize everything without any effort. Ruby accepted that because it was going to be useful for both.

She placed the mug on the small wooden table near her couch, she turned on the lamp on the table and she sat down with the book on his hands: Orient Express, from Agatha Christie. That story had been one of her favourites since she was a child, and that book was a present from Ruby for her 18th birthday. It was a first edition of 1934, the British one; Ruby never told her how she found it and how much did it cost, it would be a secret until the end of time. She signed the book for Belle:

_**May the light of the Orient Express will guide you through the dark and difficult times. You’ll never be alone, Belle. I promise.** _   
_**Let the white wolfs guide your way.** _

She had kept the book since then, protecting it with her life.

Belle stare for a minute to the signature, remembering what Ruby said that day. _I swear that I’ll never leave you alone. I will protect you, as I did all this time. You are my family, and I won’t let anything or anyone to hurt you. Better times will come, Belle._ The day of her 18th birthday both leave Storybrooke and they moved to Boston. They said goodbye to a dark past, to a childhood full of bad times. They were going to start all over again, from zero.

 _You’ve been always my protector, Ruby. My white wolf*_ , she thought as she closed the book. She picked up her mug and drank a long swallow of tea. It was still warm, just in the perfect temperature. She get up from her couch and walked until she reached the living room’s balcony. They had a wonderful view of the street and of the magnificent buildings of the other side of the street. She looked at the sky, hoping to find the moon. It had a placebo effect on her: if she saw it, she relaxed and all her problems faded away. But that night the sky was so cloudy that the moon couldn’t be seen.

She went to her room to give her apologies for her behaviour to Ruby, and she found the girl was asleep in her bed. She placed the cup in her desk and she covered her with the sheets. _Goodnight, Ruby. You deserve some rest_ , Belle said at the same time she left the room with her mug in her hands.

She sat down on the sofa and she start to read during the whole night. At least that would give her some peace and quietness, and she could forget about the nightmares.


	2. The first question

It was 7.30 in the morning when the phone rang. Belle left the book open in the couch and she picked up it.

-Good morning, who is calling?  
-Miss French? Good morning, I’m Mr. Booth, from the FBI. I think I’ve already speak with you.  
-I think so, August. – She sat down on the sofa. – It’s quite early to receive a phone call...   
-I know, and I am so sorry if I have woken up you, but this might be urgent.   
-Are there bad news?  
-Not exactly, but we need that you and Miss Lucas to come to the office. We’ve just received a call from Interpol about an issue, and we require your experience and help.   
-Okay, Mr. Booth. We’ll be in the office at 8 o’clock.   
-Perfect. See both of you in half an hour.

She put away the phone, stood up from the sofa and went to the bathroom. She had spent 5 hours reading, non-stop. She almost had finished the book; there were only 50 pages left. She looked herself in the mirror, and she didn’t like what she saw: her skin was paler, more than usually, her lips were dry, they’ve lost almost all its colour, and her eyes weren’t as bright as they used to be.

-Good morning, Beauty. – Ruby used to call her in that way because Belle was really pretty and beautiful, although she didn’t like to be called in that way. She only allowed Ruby to call her like that.   
-Morning. – Belle said as she washed her face with hot water. – The phone woke you up, right?  
-Yes, who was it? It’s really early.  
-August Wayne Booth, from the FBI. They want us to go to be in the office in half an hour. Have a quick shower, dress up fast and don’t even worry about having breakfast. We’ll have something in our way.   
-As you wish, my captain... – She mocked, while Belle headed out of the bathroom.  
-Don’t laugh at me; this is serious business, Ruby.   
-Darling, you should relax a little... You’re prettier when you’re in good mood. Come here. – She catch Belle’s arm and pulled her next to where she was standing. – You’re worried about those nightmares, right?

There was a moment of silence before Belle start to talk in a very low and nervous voice.  
  
-Ruby, I can’t sleep, I can’t figure out what is happening. I’m a bit afraid. – A single tear rolled over her chick. – Look at my face, look at my body. This is affecting me so much. My eyes aren’t as bright as they used to be; that’s a symptom, my body is saying me I’m not okay. – She started to cry over Ruby’s shoulder.  
-First of all, calm down, Belle. Look at me, look me into my eyes. – She wiped away her friend tears as she pushed her to look at her eyes. – You’re not alone. We’re going to take you to solve this, I promise. You’ll get over this. You’re strong enough to get over those dreams. – She kissed Belle in her front. – Come on, darling, let’s get dressed and go to the office. August is waiting for us.

Belle hugged Ruby as strong as she could for a minute. She pulled back her hair, washed her face again and she put some make up on. She needed to look alright for that reunion. August looked a bit worried in the phone; maybe that issue was more important than she thought. _We’ll see, Booth always worries too much, even if it is a small problem_ , she thought while she opened her wardrobe, searching for something appropriate to wear in the reunion. A dress or a blouse with a skirt, with a jacket and high heels would be fine. She chose a blue dress with a grey wool jacket, and a pair of red heels. _Elegant and simple_ , she thought as she started to put her clothes on.

At 7.45, Ruby was standing on Belle’s bedroom, waiting for her. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a red blouse with a black jacket and a pair of high boots with heels. She left her hair loose in her shoulders.

-Wow. Belle in a dress. Do you want to impress August? – She laughed at the same time she put on her coat and scarf.  
-Not at all; I only want to give a good impression in the meeting. – She looked at Ruby and smiled. – It’s always nice to make a good impression.  
-We should leave now, we’re going to be late.  – She closed the door of the apartment and they went to the elevator. – Who of us is going to drive today?  
-I think you should do it, I’m a bit sleepy and I think I can’t drive properly.

Belle lent the keys of the car to Ruby, and both hop on it. Ruby turned on the music on the car, and they made their way to the office.

In 20 minutes they arrived to the building where the reunion was about to be held. They get off the car as fast as they could; they were late. It wasn’t their fault, August had called late and although they made their way quickly, the traffic in the morning was like a surprise: you never know what you were about to find.

-We’re late, Belle. – Both got into the elevator.  
-It isn’t my fault, Ruby. – She said at the same time she pressed the button of the floor where the reunion rooms were. – August should be grateful that we have made our way within 30 minutes only.   
-You’re right. Did he say anything else in the call?  
-No, but he sounded worried.  
-August _always_ sounds worried.  
-But this time was... different. I don’t know, maybe I was so sleepy that I magnified it. – The elevator stopped and the doors opened. – We’re here. Which room was?  
-I don’t know, I suppose we should ask to the receptionist. – Belle walked to the reception desk. – Good morning, we’re the agents Belle French and Ruby Lucas, and we wanted to know in which room was the urgent meeting. Agent Wayne Booth gave us an urgent call this morning because of it.  
-It’s in the main room, at the end of the corridor. You have arrived the last ones, but don’t worry, Mr. Booth told Mr. Hastings that you maybe be late.  
-Thank you.

Both walked the corridor fast, and Ruby opened the door quietly-

-... very dangerous. I don’t know if this is a good idea. – A conversation in a very low voice was coming from the room.   
-Good morning, Mr. Hastings. Sorry for being late. – Ruby apologised. – Good morning to you too, August.   
-Welcome again, French and Lucas. Please, take a seat. We’ll start now.  
-Aren’t we waiting to the rest of our division?  
-I forgot to tell you that this meeting was... How can I say it? – He looked to Damian, their boss. -  A private meeting, maybe?   
-Why only both of us? – Belle said at the same time she sat down side by side with Ruby.  She sounded worried.  
-Did we do something wrong in our last case? – And so was Belle.  
-No. This isn’t because of your last case, it’s a different thing. August, please, turn the lights off. – He took seat in the main chair of the room as he turned on the computer and the projector. –  [find how to say in Finnish The Moonlight Killer], or The Moonlight Killer.   
-Why it has a Finnish nickname?  
-Because your next case is in that country.  
-Are we going to go to Finland?  
-If you accept the case, yes. Interpol has asked us for help, and I thought you could be the perfect aid for them.  
-Why us, Damian? – Belle stood up of the chair and walked to the window. – There are far better people in our division than us.  
-Let me doubt it, French. You are now the most capable agents we have. Look back at your last case: you had not much clues, and almost any suspects, and you caught the killer before he committed another murdering. Everybody in the FBI was amazed. You’re now our best team. That’s why I called you.  
-If we accept it...  Which are the conditions?  
-Both us and Interpol will provide you everything you need in Finland, as well as sending another agent if it was necessary.

Belle looked at her friend, who seemed astonished and a bit terrified, and then to August, which was looking at the folder of the case. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room.   
  
\- Ruby, can I talk to you in private a moment?  We need to discuss this.

Both walked out of the room and went to the next one. Belle closed the door behind her.

-Do we accept it or not?  
-This means we’re going to stay away from everything we know for an undefined amount of time. We will be really far from home. This is serious. And we don’t even know what the case is about. – Ruby sat down on the table. – The Moonlight Killer... That doesn’t sound very well.  
-You’re right. Why he choose us? We both know that August is an outstanding agent, and so is Marzia Jones. I don’t like this at all, Belle.  
-Well... We can go back to the room, ask Damian to explain everything about the case and then decide. That would be fair for everyone.  
-And if accept, we will go there knowing everything. No surprises.  – She stood up from where she was seated and opened the door. – Do you think that Hastings will get upset if we say him that we refuse to take the case?  
-I don’t know; maybe. You know he’s like a box of surprises. – Belle opened the door of the main room. – Before taking the case, we want to know everything Interpol has sent you. – She said to Damian.

\------------------------------

After two hours of meeting, explaining each point of the case, a decision was made.

-We go to Finland, but with one condition: August comes with us.


	3. Strangers in a strange land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for being so slowly uploading the next chapter, but the holidays have kept me apart of writing this. I promise I will upload much more faster from now on. Only want to add that the action is about to begin. I know this chapters might have been a little boring, but I promise the good starts in the next chapter.

_Please fasten your seatbelts; we are going to land in Helsinki in ten minutes.  It is 19.38 pm, local time, and the outside temperature is of -14Cº. Thank you for choose us for your fight. The captain and the crew thank you for fighting with us. We hope to see you in your next trips._

_Cabin crew take your positions for landing._

\-----------------------------------------

-Did I understand you well? Why am I coming with you to Finland?  
-Because you’re an outstanding agent, and we may need help. – Belle sighed.  
-But you are also exceptional at solving cases like this one.  
-August, you are one of the best agents right now in the FBI. We need you by our side. You can find hidden clues, and you techniques about interrogatories are incredible. – Ruby looked at him. – Please, come with us.   
-What will happen with Marzia?  
-She will be assigned with another agent while you are abroad. – Damian rose from his chair and got closer to him. – She will be with an agent who has similar skills and ways to proceed.   
-Will we be in the same team when I come back?  
-Of curse.

August doubted for a moment. The person who had been his partner for 7 years was going to be assigned to another agent if he accepted to go with Belle and Ruby. He knew them well; in fact, he had worked with them in a case that had driven them mad. And they were a sort of friends. Companions, mates… But they weren’t exactly the friends who share almost everything and went out together; neither the ones who were there for each other, unless it was a very urgent thing.

The two girls were a bit shy and reserved; they hadn’t got many friends. He had heard that Belle had been under some experimental medical treatments when she was a child, and also that her father didn´t care much about her since her mother died. Ruby and her grandmother had been always there to help her, so that explained the relation they had: they were like sisters.

He felt he was going to let away a good opportunity to get recognition, but he also felt that he was a bit pushed to go there; the fact of being requested for the case without being asked first upset him.  There weren’t many options left, so he chose the most convenient one, and maybe the most reasonable.  
  
-Then… I accept. – He nodded his head in a signal of agreement. – I will go with you.

\------------------------------------------

_Passengers from the flight AY3654 from New York please go to the desk 67 in the baggage claim zone to check the passports and the luggage. Thank you._

_Passengers who had brought special luggage from the flight AY3654 from New York please go to the special baggage claim belts and then to the desk 87 to check the passports and the luggage. Thank you._

_Passengers from the flight AY3654 from New York who have a transfer flight please check your number of flight in the screens to search your boarding gate. The luggage has been delivered to the next flight. Keep your boarding pass and your passport on hand. Thank you._

\------------------------------------------

Ruby, Belle and August picked up the elevator to go to the garage. There was some tension between the three agents; Booth seemed a bit worried because he wasn´t sure if his methods to solve cases were going to be accepted. Sometimes he was really cruel during the interrogatories, pushing the suspects far beyond their own limits, to get a confession or a vital clue to solve it.

Belle was lost in her thoughts, trying to assimilate what they have just done. She wasn’t very sure about investigating something far from what she ever known, and that frightened her. Knowing that she was going to be far from home for weeks, months or even a year woke her childish fears: the fear of losing the roots, of don’t belong to her home any more, of losing what was left of her family made her feel sick. Worry, anxiety and fear could be read in her eyes. She was afraid to lose Ruby during the case; the murderer could follow their steps, their clues, their suppositions, everything. They had to be very meticulous and careful if they wanted to get alive from that place.

Ruby was looking at the infinite, thinking about the strange team they have made and the case they were going to face. Everything she heard in the meeting room sounded interesting and fascinating to her; there were evidences that the murderer have left the bodies to be eaten by wolves, and the letters’ issue caught her eye. She always had been intrigued by the cases which didn’t have many clues, and seemed as labyrinth. This case was going to be like a very complicated puzzle, and she wanted to solve it. The only thing that worried her a bit was the fact they chose August to join to their team. It had been an impetuous decision, and maybe they were going to regret it, but they knew how he worked and the high efficiency of his methods. He was a valuable agent.

\-----------------------------------------------

_Welcome to the airport of Helsinki – Vaanta. We recommend you to keep your luggage in sight._

_Flight EW7821 destination Tokyo board on gate 32. Please have your boarding pass and passport on hand._

_Last call for the passengers of the flight ID6590 destination Berlin; please go to the gate 23. The boarding gate will close in 5 minutes._

_Passengers Niklas Harnääs and Yao Wa Chin please go to the gate 12._

_\-----------------------------------------------_

-Granny?  
-Ruby, my dear! – Victoria Lucas’ voice seemed rotten. – It’s been a long time since we talked last time… Are you okay? And how is Belle? You worried me so much.   
-I’m… I’m really sorry. We didn’t mean to be so disconnected, but we’ve had a lot of work.   
-That’s no excuse, Ruby. – An uncomfortable silence appeared. – Well, tell me, are you going to come here at some point of the year?  
-Well, we want to go, but there is a problem… Interpol has required us.  
-That means you will be in Europe… - She seemed disappointed. – Okay, Ruby.   
-We will leave in five days… Maybe we could do a quick visit.   
-If you finally come, please call me. I know some people in town that are really interested into seeing you.   
-We will go. I promise. We need to fix some things here but we can go.  
-I hope you will really come, not as you did the last time… - She sighed. – At least I hope Belle is alright.  
-Yes. She is far better. – She lied, and she felt a bit guilty. – Granny, I have to hang up. We’re preparing the trip and we don’t want to lose time.  
-Call me, please.

And she put the telephone down.

She hated lying to people, but she didn’t want to worry her grandmother. It was true that Belle was in a delicate moment, but she was going to be fine soon.  She was now with Victor Whale, the psychologist of the FBI, specialist in trauma. Ruby was nervous about that meeting, how it had gone, and if Belle had trusted the doctor. She wasn’t a person who told anything of her private life to anyone, neither Ruby.

“ _Sure she is fine with Whale. Everybody says that he’s a fantastic doctor, so there shouldn’t be further problems.”_ She thought at the same time she walked to her room to pack her suitcase for the trip to Helsinki.

No one knew how much time were going to spend there; it could be days, weeks, months, or even a year, if things turned worse, of if they reach a dead end. But they were going to solve the case at any cost; that was for sure. They didn’t want to disappoint the FBI and neither Interpol. They would have to give their best.

\-------------------------------------------------------

-So… This is where we are going to live, right? – August asked.  
-Yes, in Katajanoka, the modernist neighbourhood of Helsinki. It’s a wonderful place, isn’t it? – Ruby seemed pleased with the zone in which their apartment was settled.  
-Can we get in? I’m freezing! – Belle’s nose and cheeks were completely red because of the cold.

Their apartment was on the last floor. It had a really big living room, which a big sofa and two couches. There was also a tea table and a TV; the kitchen was connected to the living room. But there was a small problem: there was only a bedroom. There were two folding beds in the right side of the sofa; they would have to discuss who would sleep in the room and who in the living room.

-Hm… How are we supposed to sleep? – August left his suitcase in the floor.  
-Well, Belle and I can sleep together. We’ve been doing that since we were children.  
-Are… Are you sure?  
-If you are thinking that she and I are together, you’re completely wrong. – Ruby got closer to him. – She needs me by her side. But that doesn’t mean we’re a couple, Booth.  – She walked towards Belle to help her with the baggage.  – Remember that.

\------------------------------------

_You know, this world is rotten._

_Its problems, its dirty people, its destruction._

_Everything should be eliminated, erased, to create again peace and harmony._

_A New World Order, ruled by Gaia._

_A re-start, a new beginning for us, the ones who believe that the land should command us, not vice versa._

_You are paying what you’ve done to this rich land, to its forests, to its flora and fauna. To what gave us life._

_Yes, you’re going to die._

_You’re going to pay for your crimes and sins._

_You’re not the first one._

_And neither the last._

_The Northern Lights are our guide; they will light our way until we reach the final resolution._

_When they disappear from the starry nights, we will know that our time has come._

_And then, our dispositions will be done._

_The phoenix will burn, and from its ashes, it will be born again._

_With the summer solstice the removal will start, and we will reborn._

_The Northern Lights will guide us until then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you noticed, there are some scenes missing. That's because I was going to leave aside the main plot, and I didn't want to (the scenes are a bit long, and you can lost the track of the chapter). So I'm planning to do ficlets with the missing scenes, so you can read between the lines and get more information about the characters and everything. In this episode are, at least, three missing scenes: Belle and Whale, the visit to Storybrooke and the trip in the plane. I hope I can do and upload them ASAP.


End file.
